Snare-oh (B10 Reboot: AR)
Snare-oh (alternatively spelled as Snare-Oh), formerly known as Benmummy, is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Thep Khufan from the planet Anur Khufos of the Anur System. Appearance Snare-oh's eyes and the gaps between his bandages glowed green. He wore a black and gold pharaoh's headdress, as well as black bracers and greaves. Snare-oh's head-dress is now black, with two glowing green gaps on either side of it, and a gold rimming at the bottom. His green eyes are now surrounded by crown-like golden spikes, his lower face is wrapped in bandages, and his chin is black with more green gaps on it, with a golden beard-like spine jutting from it. The gaps on his chest are now gone, and his bandages are more ragged, as well as more layers being visible, and is more greyish-brown in color. His upper chest and shoulders are covered by a large collar/wrap-like garment with green and black stripes. He has black-and-gold pads on each shoulder, with each one having a green "eye" on them. The tendrils on his back are much shorter. The ties on his Shendyt are replaced by a single bandage. His braces and greaves now have gold rimmings and each have two, much larger green gaps on them. He has an extra "toe" on each of his heels. The Omnitrix is on a green-and-white belt around his waist. Powers and Abilities Being composed of bandages, Snare-oh can reshape his body at will. This allows him to split himself apart to dodge attacks and reform to counter-attack. He can also generate more bandages for various needs. Snare-oh can regenerate himself and recover from many types of injuries, including being torn into confetti by a large fan, almost instantly. Snare-oh can extend his bandages, from his fingers or from his body, creating a sturdy wall. He can also sever the bandages he extends. His bandages are shown to be so strong that they can restrain Fourmungousaur, who has the combined strength of Four Arms and Humungousaur. Although Snare-oh is frail, he has some degree of enhanced strength, allowing him to lift objects and people with his stretchable limbs, and is also able to punch away a Squid Monster with ease. Snare-oh also has a surprising amount of speed and agility for his size and bandages, even enough to scale walls and dodge attacks with relative ease. His composition also allows him to survive in the vacuum of space. By reducing himself down to single bandages, Snare-oh can slip through extremely tight spaces or small openings. This allows him to escape various traps or maneuver through cramped areas. Snare-oh can break his body apart to create a pile of bandages to cushion a landing. His face is separated from the rest of the bandages in the process. Abilities *Limited Shapeshifting *Removable Face *Stretchable Limbs *Elasticity *Unraveling *Regeneration *Limb Reattachment *Bandage Generation *Bandage Physiology *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Flexibility *Enhanced Jumping *Enhanced Speed (Bandages) *Wall Scaling *Space Survivability Weaknesses When extending his limbs, or other parts of his body, Snare-oh becomes susceptible to strong winds and suction forces. There is an upper limit to how much tension Snare-oh's bandages can withstand before breaking. He can also be tangled up in his own bandages. Snare-oh can be stepped on and squished, stopping him momentarily. Trivia *Snare-oh was never officially named by Ben (the name "Benmummy" was assigned to him by the credits during the original series). In Omniverse, the placeholder name "Benmummy" was replaced with Snare-oh. *Snare-oh's DNA was already in the Omnitrix; Ben misunderstood what the Omnitrix was doing when it "sampled" the Mummy's DNA. *When Snare-oh stretches his bandages in the original series, a deep, ghostly, moaning sound can be heard. *He replaces Feedback in the opening intro of Omniverse's Arc 5. *For Omniverse, Chap Yaep designed Snare-oh based on Derrick J. Wyatt's roughs. *At some point late in production for Season 3 of the original series, Snare-oh's Omnitrix symbol was intended to be on his left wrist. *Similar to Arctiguana, Frankenstrike, Buzzshock, and Murk Upchuck, Snare-oh appeared in Omniverse, but he didn't appear in A New Dawn. Category:Ben 10 (Reboot): Alien Revolution Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Anur System Category:Anur Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Thep Khufans Category:Shapeshifting Aliens Category:Elasticity Aliens Category:Regeneration Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Jumping Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Space Survivability Aliens